


Stripling

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [753]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on Tony's background/joining NCIS.





	Stripling

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/24/2001 for the word [stripling](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/24/stripling).
> 
> stripling  
> A youth in the state of adolescence, or just passing from boyhood to manhood; a lad.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #404 Promote.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Stripling

Tony was still a stripling the first time he got promoted. That had been at Peoria shortly after he got his first gold shield. It hadn't been long after that when he moved into undercover. 

His undercover career had taken him through two other police stations before he'd finally landed at NCIS. NCIS had actually started as an undercover role as well, but once the undercover op finished, he'd been happy to accept Gibbs offer to make it permanent.

Still because of the undercover op many agents had misconceptions about his skills. Some even still considered him a stripling due to his many one night stands. Gibbs was the only one to realize that was just part of his undercover personality that he'd kept because everyone thought it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
